Nue Houjuu
"Aren't there people who like being afraid?" General Information Nue Houjuu is said to be one of the most mysterious and feared youkai in many years, yet has been defeated by humans many times. There are many legends according to her appearance when in fact she is hiding her "true form." She was just enjoying scaring humans until she got bored of it (although her dialogue suggests she was sealed underground), so she spent most her time underground until the incident in Subterranean Animism where she went above ground to check what happened. She found out that Murasa and the other youkai who were also sealed underground made it above ground and were planning something. She decided to have some "fun" by putting the Seed of Non-identification in the fragments of Tobikura. Eventually, she saw the heroine collecting them and she decided to secretly follow them, either helping or getting in their way before deciding to show up to congratulate the heroine for saving Byakuren. Later, in the multiverse, she first made her appearance as a villain who was originally going to trick the heroes, but she was convinced (and forced) to be a good person. She then became a main hero, but it seems that she's taking a break for now. Personality Nue is a very mischievous girl who reacts badly to anyone finding her true form and enjoys some rather malicious pranks. Despite this, when she found out about how Byakuren Hijiri's followers were friendly to youkai, she did feel a bit of guilt over her actions. For her, all the other persons are young, and usually refers to them in this terms due to her nature of Ancient Youkai. After the events of the Extra Stage in Undefined Fantastic Object, she does go to her temple to train. She isn't well-acquainted with the other youkai at the Myouren Temple, and can apparently be frequently seen near the edges of the property, looking bored. In the multiverse, she was one of the first people to become aware of the true nature of the world, but she knew she couldn't do anything against it, so it affected her mentally in bad ways. She became more lazy, and she easily gave up on things. Nue would often hide in her room whenever she couldn't deal with the others. She secretly hides a lot of hatred within her, as she knows she'll be disliked if she lets it out. Abilities Nue is able to conceal the true nature of other objects, an ability she displayed in Undefined Fantastic Object to conceal the nature of the fragments of the Flying Vault. An object that has lost its "identity" will appear to be a different thing depending on who observes it. The observer's brain will then attempt to fill in the blanks itself. Nue has made said to Reimu Hakurei "it was terrible when my true form was revealed," which indicates that her human-shaped form is her true form. Aside from the power she is known for, Nue has some method to gain contact with the outside world as shown with the case of Mamizou Futatsuiwa in Ten Desires. Relationships Murasa Minamitsu Nue appears to have known Murasa before the events of Undefined Fantastic Object. Mamizou Futatsuiwa Mamizou Futatsuiwa is her friend. Nue called her in during Ten Desires to defeat Toyosatomimi no Miko. Flandre Scarlet and Koishi Komeiji Nue befriended Flandre after being forced to, while she met Koishi after she randomly showed up in their house one day and played games with them. She's said to be very aggressive and violent towards anyone who hurts Flandre and Koishi, even emotionally. She may be the weakest out of the three, but she can still scare away anyone who dares to be mean to them. Smol Smol was the person who made Nue stop doing evil things when he accepted her and didn't understand what Nue did wrong. Since then, Nue has been very protective of him. Quotes "In other words, the UFO you saw was just a figment of your imagination." "Oh, really? But, you know...that's what happened to people when they saw me. They all had different descriptions, right?" "But now that you've seen me, I'll have to bury you so I can go back to being unknown." "Hmm, I'll just have fun scaring some humans." "I just want to scare people. That's why I ravaged the old world with the fear of my unknown form. I haven't been above ground in a long time. I had a lot of fun before my true form was revealed." "I don't want to ever be shut up in such a dark and cramped place again, thank you!" "Now that you've found out my true form, I'll use all my powers to keep you quiet!" "I'm glad you don't know my true nature. But, if you're not afraid, my heart will dry up." "Oh well, in that case...maybe it would be scarier if I just went on a rampage in my true form." "What's an alien?" Category:Extra Bosses Category:Former Villain Category:Neutral